


"Stop fighting"

by Pam81



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pam81/pseuds/Pam81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: My Angel Carolyn aka shadownyc ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.<br/>Words count: 100 words<br/>Disclaimer : This is just my imagination that loves to play with the characters. I don't own them.</p><p>Written for the prompt #0145 @ http://drabylon.livejournal.com/</p><p><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/pam81/pic/00060chc/">
<br/><img/></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	"Stop fighting"

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: My Angel Carolyn aka shadownyc ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine.  
> Words count: 100 words  
> Disclaimer : This is just my imagination that loves to play with the characters. I don't own them.
> 
> Written for the prompt #0145 @ http://drabylon.livejournal.com/
> 
> [   
> ](http://pics.livejournal.com/pam81/pic/00060chc/)

She hated me at the beginning.  
She wanted me to stay away after the bashing.  
She has always been scared to see her little boy with such an asshole.  
Then something had changed, and I've always wondered what made her change viewpoint

I hated him.  
I wanted him to stay away from my baby.  
But then I begged him to come back.  
And then I was able to see in his eyes, his actions, the man behind the mask; the real Brian.  
Suddenly everythig has changed.

Because in that moment, I finally realized, that you can't fight their true love.


End file.
